dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
NickCrafts
The Nickelodeon Duo Network 1979-1980 The Nickelodeon Duo Network was launched in 1979 as a second network for Nickelodeon. It was a more for adults then kids with adult shows like classic 30s and 40s shows mostly that adults enjoyed back then. It wasn't until 1980 that this channel was made for kids like Nickelodeon was. Nickelodeon Duo Network 1980-1981 In 1980, The Nickelodeon Duo Network changed their name to Nickelodeon Duo Network. Now they are most focused on kids instead of adults. The logo looks very similar to the Nickelodeon logo also used at this time, but the N is a little different. Nickelodeon Duo 1981-1984 In 1981, Nickelodeon Duo Network changed their name ounce again to Nickelodeon Duo. It looks very similar to Nickelodeon's Silver Ball logo but not really. The colors were very different and this was pretty much a second channel for Nickelodeon at this time. Having the same shows and bumpers. Nickelodeon Duo 1984-1986 On October 8, 1984. Nickelodeon Duo changed their logo to the well know Nickelodeon logo. Nickelodeon Duo was the second channel for Nickelodeon since 1980 and has the same type of shows with shorts kicked in. Nickelodeon 2 1986-1994 In 1986, Nickelodeon Duo changed their name to Nickelodeon 2 to make their channel fit more better with their name. Nickelodeon 2 aired All That, Ren & Stimpy, pretty much the same line as Nickelodeon but without the Nick at Nite block at nighttime. It was also known as the 24/7 Nickelodeon Channel. Kids usually watched Nickelodeon until Nick at Nite came out, then they went to Nickelodeon 2. Nickelodeon Crafts 1994-2002 In 1994, Nickelodeon 2 randomly changed to Nickelodeon Crafts. Nickelodeon partnered with A.C. Moore to create this channel. They aired A.C. Moore shows and Craft Creating Shows, A lot of kids started to step away from this channel but in 2000, the kids came back because they started doing Nickelodeon related character crafts and Nickelodeon Character cooking ideas. Which a lot of parents and kids enjoyed watching. Nickelodeon Arts & Crafts 2002-2007 On June 1, 2002. Nickelodeon Crafts changed their name to Nickelodeon Arts & Crafts. To fit more with their A.C. Moore Arts & Crafts merger. They still had the same style of programming in 2000 but now with a HSN style. Very similar to how Nick Burlington was. They even had it so you could create the Crafts a long with them. A lot of people enjoyed watching this channel, mostly since A.C. Moore was helping with this channel. Nick Arts 2007-2009 On May 29, 2007. Nickelodeon Arts & Crafts changed their name to Nick Arts. The logo looked like a black oval with a antenna on the left of it. A.C. Moore has left this channel so Nickelodeon and Viacom now own it, They tried merging with Michael's Arts & Crafts to help with this channel in 2008, but Michael's didn't want to do it. So now it was just only up to Nickelodeon and Viacom. Nickelodeon tried to air their own special programs for this channel in a similar way when A.C. Moore was helping with the channel. It didn't work out well so they had to change their name again in 2009. NickArt 2009-2009-2018 On January 3, 2009. Nick Arts changed their name to NickArt. This channel however was not doing so well. They tried their best to now do drawing arts sent by kids, and mostly focused on drawings since this channel can no longer show anything Arts & Crafts related. This Channel got discontuined on March 2, 2009 since Nickelodeon has no idea what else to do with this channel. Jo Anna Fabrics tries to saving this channel on March 1, 2009 to make it Nick Fabrics but the idea fell since this channel was starting to go downhill. So Nickelodeon and Viacom had to close the channel on March 2, 2009. Some attempts were made in July, 2010 to make this channel come back to life by HomeGoods, At Home, and Borders Book Store, but nothing good came out of it so they cancelled the idea. On March 4, 2018. A.C. Moore announced after 8 years they will merge back with Viacom and Nickelodeon to make a new channel. NickCrafts 2018-) It was announced that NickCrafts will soon be coming to channel 550 again. A.C. Moore thought it was a good idea to contuine what they were most popular with in 2000 and feature more newer programs and a few "Throwback Thursdays". It will be coming on April 2, 2018 and the channel just shows Coming Soon NickCrafts. Category:Uncategorized